Uma surpresa para você
by Fabi
Summary: Tomoyo faz Shaoran se declarar para Sakura no dia dos namorados.


Olá! Eis aqui um pequeno conto para comemorar o dia dos namorados. É pequeno mesmo. Só queria fazer uma homenagem a todos os que estão apaixonados, principalmente aos amigos aqui do fórum. Antes que eu me esqueça, isto é um romance. Não sei se ficou muito bom, pois minha especialidade é o drama.

Boa leitura!

UMA SURPRESA PARA VOCÊ

Por Fabi

__

"Uma alma gêmea é alguém cujas fechaduras

coincidem com nossas chaves e cujas chaves coincidem

com nossas fechaduras. Quando nos sentimos seguros

a ponto de abrir as fechaduras, surge nosso eu mais verdadeiro

e podemos ser completa e honradamente quem somos.

Cada um descobre a melhor parte do outro."

Richard Bach – A Ponte para o Sempre

Shaoran se sentia angustiado enquanto olhava Sakura ao longe. Ele a amava muito mas, pela primeira vez na vida, se sentia um covarde, pois não conseguia contar a ela como se sentia. E isto já durava quatro anos. E para deixá-lo mais agoniado, no dia seguinte era o dia dos namorados. Ele via seus colegas falando sobre os presentes que iriam dar a suas namoradas, e ele nem coragem para dizer a Sakura o que sentia tinha.

"Por que não dizes a ela como te sente, Li?" Perguntou de repente alguém atrás dele, fazendo com que ele desse um pulo.

"Tomoyo! Nunca mais me assuste deste jeito. Eu poderia ter reagido e, com meu treinamento, teria te machucado."

"Ainda não respondestes minha pergunta. Por que simplesmente não contas a ela?"

"Bem, eu.... eu não posso! E se ela não gostar de mim? Eu corro o risco de perdê-la como amiga também, e isto eu não poderia suportar. Prefiro não saber como ela se sente a perdê-la completamente."

"Vai por mim, Li, Sakura nunca deixaria de ser tua amiga, e garanto que vais ter uma surpresa quando contares a ela como te sentes. Aproveita que amanhã é dia dos namorados e convida Sakura para ir ao parque contigo."

"Mas Tomoyo...."

"Sem mais nem menos, anda logo!" E começou a empurrar Shaoran em direção a Sakura.

Sakura percebeu os dois se aproximando dela e abriu seu sorriso mais bonito, fazendo com que Shaoran corasse num tom muito lindo de vermelho.

Tomoyo e Li se reuniram com Sakura e começaram a conversar. Tomoyo começou a ficar impaciente, pois seu amigo não convidava nunca Sakura. Então ela deu um belo cutucão em Shaoran, fazendo uma cara de 'anda logo com isso' para ele. O rapaz ficou muito vermelho e começou.

"Sakura?"

"Sim, Shaoran?"

"Será que amanhã você iria.... iria.... iria...."

"Eu iria aonde?"

"Você iria ao parque comigo?" Falou rapidamente a última parte.

"Eu amaria isto." Foi a resposta dela.

Shaoran não podia acreditar no que estava escutando. Sua Sakura tinha mesmo aceitado ir ao parque com ele! Só podia ser sonho. Ele resolveu se beliscar para ver se acordava. Quando fez isto, ele sentiu dor. Então não era sonho. Agora o jovem estava nas nuvens, começando a planejar o que faria no parque no dia seguinte, acompanhado por Sakura. Quem sabe ele até contaria para ela que a amava.

O rapaz terminou de combinar com o Sakura o horário e o local do encontro, antes de se despedir e ir para casa começar a se organizar para o dia seguinte, ainda mais que ele queria comprar um presente para Sakura de dia dos namorados.

Naquela tarde Shaoran foi a todas as lojas, procurando algo para a garota que fazia seu coração bater mais forte. Ele procurou, procurou, até que encontrou algo perfeito, e mandou embrulhar para presente com um papel muito bonito, cheio de corações vermelhos, e com um enorme laço vermelho de acabamento.

No outro dia Shaoran estava nervoso no parque, esperando por Sakura, com o presente dela dentro de uma sacola e um lindo buque de rosas na mão. Ele havia chegado muito cedo, para ter certeza que estaria ali quando a garota chegasse. Ele estava ficando preocupado. E se ela não viesse? E se ela tivesse pensado melhor e decidido que não valia a pena ir ao parque com ele? 

Estes pensamentos estavam começando a se tornarem massacrantes, e Shaoran já estava pensando em ir embora quando ouviu alguém chamar seu nome.

"Shaoran!"

Ele se virou e viu Sakura, linda como nunca, se aproximando dele com um sorriso brilhante no rosto e uma pequena sacola nas mãos. Quando ela chegou perto, Shaoran lhe entregou o buque de rosas, que ela segurou com muito cuidado, antes de cheirar as rosas e lhe agradecer com um sorriso de lhe tirar o fôlego.

Ela perguntou o que eles iriam fazer. Ele a convidou para caminhar um pouco. 

E se foram os dois, andando um do lado do outro, as mãos se encostando as vezes, fazendo com que ambos corassem, quase sem falar, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro. 

Quando chegaram perto do lago, os olhos de Sakura brilharam quando ela viu os casais de namorados nos barcos. Shaoran, mais do que ligeiro, a convidou para passear de barco, e ela aceitou com prazer. Os dois se dirigiram para o quiosque onde se alugavam os barcos. Pouco tempo depois, Shaoran remava enquanto Sakura, discretamente, o olhava, o buque de flores nas suas mãos, as sacolas de ambos no fundo do barco.

O rapaz remou até chegarem nas sombras dos chorões, onde ele guardou os remos. Ambos ficaram ali, quietos, aproveitando a companhia um do outro, os dois com medo de quebrar aquele silêncio mágico.

Shaoran tomou coragem. Ele ia falar a Sakura o que sentia. Ele não agüentava mais aquele sentimento preso em seu peito, a ponto de explodir. Ele encarou a bela jovem, a chamando suavemente.

"Sakura?"

"Sim, Shaoran?"

"Tem uma coisa que preciso te dizer a muito tempo. Não sei o que tu vais achar, mas não posso mais ficar em silêncio. E também não quero perder tua amizade, seja tua resposta qual for. Então eu peço que continues minha amiga, mesmo que não te sintas da mesma maneira que eu."

"Por que eu não continuaria tua amiga, Shaoran? Não vais me dizer que vais voltar para Hong Kong, me deixando aqui?"

"Não! Não é nada disso, eu nunca te deixaria para trás, Sakura, eu sempre estarei aqui por ti."

"Então o que é? Nada pode ser tão terrível assim?"

"Sakura, eu.... eu.... eu...."

"Tu o que, Shaoran, fala, eu não mordo."

"Eu só queria dizer que te amo muito!" Falou de uma só vez.

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Shaoran lhe amava? Ela só podia estar sonhando. Seu mais secreto pedido e desejo se realizara, pois ela também o amava muito.

"Sakura, fala comigo. Me desculpa por te dizer uma coisa que tu não querias ouv..."

"Cala a boca e me beija, Shaoran." E o enlaçou pelo pescoço, colando seus lábios nos dele, tentando não pensar no que estava fazendo, antes que ela se arrependesse disto.

Shaoran não sabia o que pensar. Sua linda Sakura o estava beijando, como ele sempre sonhou. Mais do que depressa começou a beijá-la de volta.

Os dois só se separaram quando começaram a sentir falta de ar. Então eles ficaram se olhando, antes de Sakura dizer.

"Também te amo muito, Shaoran."

O rapaz achou que estava nas nuvens, a garota que ele amava com todas as suas forças o amava também. Ele a puxou para si mais uma vez, e a beijou de novo.

Quando os dois se separaram, Shaoran pegou a sacola que jazia esquecida no fundo do barco, e a entregou a Sakura, dizendo um feliz dia dos namorados. A garota retirou um lindo pacote de dentro e o abriu com cuidado. Dentro havia uma caixa, muito bem forrada, e dentro da caixa estava uma linda boneca de porcelana, de belos cabelos castanhos, usando um quimono cheio de flores de cerejeira. A jovem sentiu seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas ao olhar o delicado presente, antes de entregar a Shaoran a sacola que ela havia trazido ao parque aquela manhã, também murmurando feliz dia dos namorados.

Shaoran retirou um pequeno pacote de dentro desta. Dentro do pacote estava a miniatura de uma linda katana, muito bem trabalhada. O rapaz ficou muito feliz, pois viu que Sakura realmente havia pensado nele antes de comprar aquele presente.

Os dois ficaram ali, aproveitando a companhia um do outro, felizes com os sentimentos que compartilhavam, sem perceberem que, perto dali, três pessoas observavam tudo o que acontecia no barco. Uma destas pessoas filmava tudo quase em êxtase, dizendo que chamaria aquela fita de 'O primeiro dia de um grande amor'. Outro destes espiões murmurava que estava com fome e queria ir comer algo, ainda mais que o tinham trazido para ver Sakura e o moleque se agarrando. O terceiro daqueles observadores olhava a todos diante de si através de seus óculos, com um sorriso misterioso nos lábios, antes de puxar a garota com a câmera para o seu colo, dizendo que agora bastava, pois ele também queria aproveitar o seu dia dos namorados com a garota por quem era apaixonado. A jovem deu uma risada e o beijou nos lábios. 

Kero olhava para os dois revirando os olhos. Primeiro o arrastavam de casa para ver sua mestra e o moleque se agarrando, ele estava com fome, e agora Tomoyo e Eriol também começaram a se agarrar. Definitivamente, ele não gostava deste tal de dia dos namorados.


End file.
